onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Coragdun
The Omega Quadrant is among the least explored areas of the galaxy, and the civilization that dwell within are either Borg or Borg-to-Be. Yet, in the Delta Quadrant close to the core of the galaxy is a civilization that is as timeless as the precursors and as mysterious as the Iconians. The Coragdun's as they are known are practicly worshiped by many as gods and by the Borg they are known simply as Species 1. They are the only species that the Borg purposely ignore save of course for a chosen few from a cult within that worship the Coragdun as perfection. It has been proven on many occasions never to attack a Coragdun's vessel. History and Politics History for the Omega Quadrant spirituality is somehow connected to The Coragdun's by means still unknown. However, Picard when asked about them from his experience as a Borg remembered fragments in many of the religons of civilizations that were assimilated by the Borg were said to talk of beings who created them among the stars. Other species talked of them as the ones who built a weapon that devoured planets of the their enemies but eventually the weapon went astray and left the Delta Quadrant. Politically from what we know from Rathal is that the Coragdun's society is centered around the creation of other civilizations. The governing body is a Theological Assembly which as an assembly of religious figures who considered to most Delta Civilizations as the high gods. Below the assembly are the common which live in money-less society where the only thing that each being focuses on his his or her governing their created forms of life. While of course life is currently created by their technology recent changes in there genetic structure are changing them into beings like the Q but in some ways far more powerful than the Q. This genetic change evolves them into the state which is called the Plasmoid where upon entering the state of the highest possible evolution the Plasmoid can now speak life into existence and be able to be completely immortal as the Plasmoid set out beyond our universe to create new universes and new life to begin. Some of though for unexplained reasons become The Avanii beings that are nearly a thousand times more powerful than plasmoid. Physiology The Coragdun's are on average over 60 meters tall upon reaching 700 years of age which is considered as the age to manufacture life. The Coragdun's physiology universally recognizes them to be benevolent, peaceful and quite possibly at rare times something you do not want to be enemies with. The Coragdun's body is described to have relativity thin limbs along with a pair of incredibly powerful legs. Their frame although thin and tall is described to be incredibly dense to point described that space is distorted by the gravity of their limbs. The Coragdun lack any form mouth, nostrils, and ears. their eyes or actually capable of seeing sound. The mind of Coragdun is consider the most unique in the universe as seems to exist in every dimension at the same time. When a Coragdun is assimilated into the Borg Collective the Borg cannot assimilate the brains of the Coragdun willingly unless the Coragdun allows it. The Coragdun's body however is not exempt to this rule as is shown with Rathuras Rathal. Language The written language of the Coragdun's is written like like a bar code consisting of up to 27 different lengths and widths of bar code. Only a Coragdun can read the atomicly width changes in the bar code. There is no spoken language as the Coragdun communicate through a universal telpathy that is understood by all being regardless of intelligence or biology. Technology Coragdun technology is so advanced and sophisticated that it is difficult by nearly all species to differentiate between science and Divine magic. This completely invisible technology is so sophisticated that many cultural and societal decoration and structures that appear lacking of any modern technology are actually the machines themselves. They claim their technology orginates from the Divine Ancients a race that created the first plasmoid, and Arkanii, and Progenitaors, as well as the Gar'lo. They alone recieved similar far more simple technology than the Divine Ancients kept secret. This technology though would later be researched by The House of Nevron. The result would force almost every civilization out of fear to surrender itself to the Taiidan's. Food and Beverage This species is so far along the evolutionary trail that the species can literally ingest the food by teleporting it to their stomachs by use of their own mind. Because of their evolution food is no longer a requirement for their own survival as neither is air nor water. Yet in their past they were said to eat of two known dishes known as Ymirik (Nectar) and Trvinur (Ambrosia). They do however eat and drink out of cultural and religious customs. Trodicka is considered to have originated by this race and is considered by all civilization as thee most intoxicating drink of them all which actually glows with a brilliance in both night and day. Child Birth Child birth in this society is very hard to define and still scientists can't figure it out. There seems to exist no form of marriage yet there has never been a case of rape in their history. The sexual drive doesn't seem to exist and is more used to bring new life into existence. Children are considered children until they are 100 years of age which they are then considered young adults. When a young adult reaches the age of 700 they are considered to have reached the age necessary to create life and nurture a species into existence. Rathal seems to make note that when a child reaches the age of 200 they begin to grow at a fantastic rate to the average of 60 meters tall. Yet he also notes that when he was assimilated he was nearly 8 ft tall and the body he was placed into by the Borg was only 7ft 7inches tall which this artificial cranium continually puts pressure on his brain. This may be the cause of the insanity he experiences at times. AL Reality In the Alternate reality, aside from what is continuously being learned about Jordan Archer Kane, the Coragadun remain a mystery, with artifacts and monoliths attributed to their culture and technology scattered amidst the universe. Progenitor technology is said to be trillions of years behind the Coragadun, and the Progenitor Nigrash once made a reference to them as Gods. However beyond that he was silent upon. It should be further noted that the Q continuum makes the same reference that Nigrash did and remaining just as silent as he did which means that it is possible that whomever they were, they were something far too significant or far to feared to have the strongest beings in the universe to keep silent on them or revere them in their speech. They were said to be among the other species that the Rakshi were built to destroy. Category:Species